Coralfeather's Story
by Katsimi
Summary: When Coral is born she has to get acustumed to her evil father and life in his Clan,she is forced to love,to mate with and have kits with a tom she completely hates.Until innocent Coral snaps and goes crazy.Does she find a way to make things work within her life?(Rated M for mating,language,birth,and other stuff)
1. Chapter 1

_**T**_he forest was covered with a thick,dense fog over lush,marsh could be heard except the crackling and booming of distant thunder and painful yowls from a creature...A feline creature. The yowls seemed to be louder than the thunder in the with the cats it seemed unbearable,the screams of pain,the booming distant thunder,mixing together in ear-splitting agony.

**"Push,love,only two two more."**A golden brown tom mewed as he soothingly licked the she-cat curled around her kits in agony.**"I-I can't! The pain...!"**She brown tabby she-cat couldn't bear the each contraction,each push,sent the small she closer to death.**"One more big push,save their lives,Amber."**He told nodded shakily and pushed.

As the final kit slid out it's father quickly nipped away it's sack and licked it as it mewled.**"Another tom!"**He declared and nestled brown and cream tom with his siblings,it frantically crawled it's way to a teat and began to suckled.**"Have you decided on a few names for the toms,Stone?"**Amber asked her mate with a looked at his beloved kits,three toms and three she-kits **"Flash."**He said after a moment and gently nudged a dark ginger kit.**"Splashs."**He nudged a cinnamon colored kit who had faint speckles of ginger in his pelt.**"And...Sage."**That was the name of the last born kit.

**"Hazel,Coral,and Fleck."**Amber said nudging each kit in was a solid brown kit,Coral a ginger and white kit and Fleck a brown kit with ginger streaks.**"Um...Amber,love,why does Coral have white?"**Stone asked,he was confused,as he only had one white ear and Amber had no white.

**"S-Scorpion,H-He raped me."**Amber was a big white-and-black tom,leader of a group the two used to be in.

**"And I'm about to do it again."**Scorpion cackled at the den entrance,followed by a black tom **"Boulder,take care of Stone."**

****Boulder raced forward and the two met in the middle.

**"G-go away Scorpion!"**Amber hissed.

xxXViolent sex and languageXxx

**"For one,whore,I said never tell anyone."**Scorpion hissed lashing out to meet his claws in Amber's face flesh.**"Second you and your traitor mate left the Clan."**SCorpion threw the she-cat against the cave wall,kits were mewling as they were ripped from their tried to fight back,but was unable had killed Stone and padded over,sticking is cock into Amber's bit down,but that was causing him pleasure,the tom started pumping in her mouth.

Scorpion was teasing Amber by rubbing his erect penis around her entrance,Amber moaned slightly and swirled her tongue and bucked her finally shoved his erection deep inside the she-cat,making her scream to the threw his head back and cummed.

Boulder pulled out,making his barbs scrape her mouth,and shoved his dick into her tail yowled painfully,both toms were going in different paces and ripping her apart...!Both toms had cummed over two times inside her,switching spots each time.

xxXENNNNNNDDDDDXxx

**"Now,you can keep your kits as I am their father,but you have to come back to SkullClan."**Scorpion demanded and Boulder advansed his way to the queen.**"And you ****_must say Scorpion_**** is the father,or you will be raped every day by me,Scorpion,Thistle,AND Oak all at the same time,until you learn to love you have our kits."**Boulder snarled.

**"O-O-Okay..."**Amber mewed pitifully,curling around her kits.**"Just,please don't hurt ."**

* * *

Your charas can be in the story just tell me their name,gender,appearance,and their role in the story =)


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK ALL OF YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! **

* * *

"Fine."Scorpion meowed dryly. Amber looked at the two toms,she was unsure if she should thrust them. They just _raped _her for Starclan's sake. "**Let's g-go I guess."**

As the cats walked Boulder whispered to Amber through the fur of the two kits he was holding.**"I'm Sorry for raping you,Amber,and for killing Stone."  
"It's okay,Boulder,I know you just did it so Scorpion wouldn't slit your throat." **Amber smiled slightly.**"You taste better than Scorpion."**She giggled slightly,before asking SCorpion a question.**"Scorpion,can we stop so the kits can feed,they are terribly hungry."** Scorpion looked at Amber. He dropped the two kits he had in his jaws.

Amber rushed over and curled around the kits he dropped,soothing them the best she could with loving coos. Boulder put the two he had next to her and sat beside her. **"How could you Scorpion!? Your their father,yet you just... just drop them!"**Amber hissed.Scorpion ignored her,but she could tell he was paying attention because he flattened is ears.

xxXLE TIMESKIPXxx

When they got to SkullClan,Amber instantly tried to find Daybreak,her friend,she did see her and was thrilled one of the toms hadn't killed or injured her. She ran over. **"Daybreak!"**She called,and the she-cat turned around.

**"Amber! I thought Scorpion and Boulder had killed you after you went missing!" **Daybreak meowed,but when she saw that Amber,Scorpion and Boulder were carrying kits,she asked,**"Who's kits are they?"**

**"T-Their mine... Scorpion is the father."**Amber said,she hated that she was forced to lie to her best friend,but being raped by four toms was something she did not want to happen to her. **"Scorpion? Aw,Amber you are luckier than you think. Who ever has Scorpion's kits is treated like royalty,being that that she-cat is his mate and all. Just do whatever he says and he'll treat you the same way."**Daybreak meowed,she was happy for Amber,but at the same time she wished Amber hadn't ever had his kits. Amber was only 23 moons and Scorpion was 28 (OLDCREEPERSTALKER) and that wasn't right to Daybreak.

Amber was called away from Daybreak. She had stepped into Scorpion's den and he had made her a moss bed and her kits were settled there all cozy and warm.**"F-For me? Shouldn't I be in the nursery?"**Amber said hesitantly and Scorpion had shook his head.**"You sleep in here with me now. Go ahead,get comfortable."**Amber settled herself next to her kits. While Scorpion walked out of his den. Amber was left there,alone in the dark den.

She thought she was alone,but she could smell another cat. Opening her mouth to get a better idea of who it was. she quickly found out...

Jasper.


End file.
